


The Bodyguard - Timelines & Notes

by emmy_award



Series: The Bodyguard 'Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmy_award/pseuds/emmy_award
Summary: A reference guide for those interested in the world-building and planning behind my story "The Bodyguard."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: The Bodyguard 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136348
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Main Storyline - Chapter Map

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to aani & immortal for pestering me to do this 8) ily


	2. Secondary Storyline - Timeline




	3. Random Notes




End file.
